Data summary tables can be used to analyze large amounts of data. One example of a data summary table is PIVOTTABLE dynamic views that can be generated using Microsoft Corporation's EXCEL spreadsheet software. A data summary table provides an efficient way to display and summarize data that is supplied by a database program or that is in a data listing of a spreadsheet. A user can select fields of the data to include within page, row, column, or data regions of the data summary table and can choose parameters such as the sum, variance, count, and standard deviation to be displayed for selected data fields. Data in a database that can be queried from within a spreadsheet program, or spreadsheet data including lists, can be analyzed in a data summary table.
Although a data summary table is designed so that data can be efficiently and intuitively analyzed, creation of the data summary table itself can be challenging for novice users. For example, some programs provide wizards that assist the user in creating a data summary table. While these wizards may be helpful in creating an initial data summary table, the wizards cannot easily be used to modify the display once it is created. Other programs allow users to drag and drop desired fields directly onto the data summary table. While these programs provide the user with greater flexibility when creating the display, such programs can be less intuitive for a novice to use.